


How to hunt down winter spirits or Hiccup’s first encounter with Jack

by lostiel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostiel/pseuds/lostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is Berk.  It’s twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three. It is widely believed that such disastrous weather is brought by an ancient winter spirit. This thing never shows itself, never leaves and never has mercy. No one has ever seen it, let alone captured it. That is why I am going to be the first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1 am, unedited, so read at your own risk
> 
> I might continue this in the future, possibly after I update GL :)

Tracking the spirit down turned out to be way easier than Hiccup imagined. Well, taking into account the thing wasn’t hiding in the first place. Which was, okay, strange.

Stoick used to warn Hiccup to never let his curiosity get a hold of himself, since winter is keen on taking lives of those who wander in its high point. Yet his father never stopped telling stories of their failed attempts in finding the thing. Although it brought Stoick’s people to exciting adventures, they never got what they were looking for. But here Hiccup was, staring straight at the bloodthirsty monster all the books told him about. The elusive, terrifying legend. Who was busy prancing around the frozen lake.

Hiccup blinked. Rubbed his eyes a couple of times. Blinked again.

No, it wasn’t a vision or a trick of light. He was definitely seeing a boy approximately his age, running across the forest to the lake, tracing a wooden staff after him. Frost appeared on everything the staff touched, making the boy laugh. An honest childish laugh. The spirit didn’t look intimidating at all.

In fact he was so caught up in leaving patterns on trees he didn’t seem to notice Hiccup’s invention aimed at him. Lowering the weapon Hiccup narrowed his eyes to take a better look at the boy, which was a difficult task as the spirit didn’t stop for a second to catch his breath. Instead he ran like nothing in the world could make him happier, freezing the bushes his clothes were catching in and ignoring white hair getting in his sight. Hiccup couldn’t fight a smile while watching him. It was obvious the boy enjoyed the chaos he was creating.

_Hold on, white hair?_

_Not an actual human_ , Hiccup had to remind himself.

The first snowflake landed on the Viking’s nose and he turned his head towards the skies to catch another one on his cheek. Hiccup wasn’t a big fan of snow. Being considerably less muscular than other Vikings he didn’t tolerate chilly weather as well as them and most of the time he’d ask Toothless to melt the snow everywhere they go.  Standing in the cold Hiccup started to regret not bringing the dragon along with him. But it was easier to sneak out alone and he doubted his father wouldn’t notice Toothless missing.  Still, walking off in the middle of the night with snowstorm approaching probably wasn’t a good idea. The chances to find the spirit were a lot higher during this time though.

Turning his gaze back to the lake Hiccup found it empty. For a second he considered the possibility of making the whole thing up and blame it on his lack of sleep but patterns were still there. Also he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Stepping away Hiccup pressed his back against the nearest tree and twisted his head to catch any slight movement.

He heard loud rustling above him and next thing he knows he’s covered head to toes in snow. As he quickly began to shake it off, the now familiar laughter echoed from the top of the tree he was standing under.

“Sorry, kid. I couldn’t resist” the spirit managed to squeeze out before continuing to giggle in a mischievous manner.

“I hope it’s still funny when I freeze to death” Hiccup mumbled, trying to shake the remains of snow off his hair. Returning home soaked to the bone wasn’t the result he expected the hunt to bring.

He looked up at the boy to find him standing inches away from him which caused Hiccup to take a quick step back. The spirit approached again not breaking eye contact and Hiccup wanted to hit himself on the head for trembling at this moment. It surely was from the cold. Or the fact that a thing which caused many deaths and corruption with its snowstorms was currently bursting into his personal bubble. Hiccup decided to go with the first one. He’s a Viking, for Odin’s sake.

“You can see me” he wasn’t sure whether it was a question or a statement, so he just nodded and silently prayed to gods to spare his life. Will anyone find his body if it’s going to be buried under the piles of snow? How will his dad cope with this? Who’s going to train Toothless? Astrid is good with dragons but she already has a lot on her hands. He still doesn’t know what is going on between the two of them and he will never know-

“You can actually see me!” the spirit exclaimed again, making Hiccup to snap out of his thoughts.

“Am I supposed not to? Because if that is the case, I promise not to tell a living soul and make my way out as quickly as I can, you won’t even remember I was here. I can assure you, no one will believe me anyway-”

“Whoa whoa, slow down!” hesitantly, the boy reached out for his shoulder and squeezed it gently before continuing “I didn’t want to scare you. Not this much, anyway” he joked.

“So you’re not going to kill me?”

“Of course not! Although something tells me that was your intention” he pointed with his chin towards Hiccup’s weapon.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, I can explain, I wasn’t going to-” he began mumbling but was cut off by the spirit.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it” the smile he gave Hiccup was so warm he felt guilty. Speaking of warmth, it was draining from Hiccup and he was sure that soon enough he actually might die from cold. The boy’s hand was still on his shoulder and it trembled along with Hiccup’s whole body.

“You must be freezing” he remarked, concern in his eyes. The spirit let go of his shoulder, taking Hiccup’s right hand in his instead.

“I’ll fly you home. Show the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lot different from flying with Toothless. And not in a good way. Hiccup was literally hanging in the mid-air, provided with spirit’s hand as the only support. This moment reminded him of the way dragons used to steal sheep from the village and he would laugh, hadn’t he been scared of slipping from the spirit’s grip.

“Well?”

“The one on the hill”

Thank gods everyone was still asleep and Hiccup doesn’t have to explain why he led the odd-looking and apparently with bent for magic guy to his house.

As they landed on the ground, Hiccup turned to him before leaving. “Thanks”

“Jack”

“Huh” he said before he could stop himself. Hiccup was taken aback by the name and wasn’t quick enough to hide the surprise on his face as the spirit continued.

“You seem disappointed” he laughed.

“It’s just I expected something along the lines of Ice Hurricane or Cold Death or King of-”

“Frost”

“Yes, something like that”

“No, that’s my full name. Jack Frost”

The boy held out his hand and Hiccup shook it before replying “Hiccup”.

As expected, Jack sniggered but didn’t comment on it.

“I better go before my dad wakes up. He doesn’t know I went out in this weather and my dragon must be worried sick, he could be lurking somewhere here actually and he is not very fond of strangers, but once you earn his trust he can share his meal with you and maybe even give you a ride-” there he goes with the mumbling again. Great first impressions, Hiccup.

“As much as I’d love to ride a Night Fury, I doubt it is possible” the spirit half smiled at him.

Well, yes, Toothless could be stubborn at times, but he was obedient. And there was nothing a bucket full of fish couldn’t solve.

Wait.

“I didn’t say it was a Night Fury”

“Don’t give me the victim look, the whole village knows”

“Have you been following me?”

Jack cleared his throat before replying “Actually, you’re the one who has been following me”

“Wh-”

“Take care, Hiccup” and he flew off. Just like that.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s not creepy at all” Hiccup grumbled as he went back in the house.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Mornings are evil. Or to put it correctly, people who decided that sleeping hours should have a limit are evil. As is a dragon who was the main interrupter of sleep.

Toothless was an early bird and he considered it his duty to make sure Hiccup becomes one too, but no go. Well, Hiccup still gets up because it’s either that or Toothless bursts into his room, jumps on Hiccups bed and makes him suffocate under the dragon’s weight until the Viking gives up. But that doesn’t mean he is fully awake when he is up. The only thing which has some effect is a quick flight around the village, preferably over a river to get the blood pumping.

Hiccup felt a presence in the room and the sounds of breathing were a clear indicator that Toothless got tired of waiting for him outside.

“Not today, bud. I need an extra hour” Hiccup mumbled into his pillow. Hopefully the Night Fury will have mercy for once and let Hiccup get back to his dream. He rarely remembers dreams, so on this rare occasion it would be unforgivable to ignore the one he had this night.

The wooden floor creaked and Hiccup turned to the other side of the bed. Sounds like Toothless decided to leave and let him rest. Gods bless that dragon and his kind heart.  
Hiccup tried to remember where he left off. The spirit he was tracking down in his dream appeared to be human. Or something that looked human. Attractive, too, despite the unusual hair colour.

“Jack Frost” Hiccup half-laughed. The things his imagination could come up with. Must be the side effect of all the readings he did the night before.

A gasp dangerously close to a squeak followed Hiccup’s words.

He flashed his eyes open and found a said spirit standing in front of his bed. Now it was Hiccup’s turn to scream.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“YOU DIDN’T- you didn’t startle me! I just didn’t expect- I thought it was-”

I thought I made you up in my head.

Apparently Hiccup was stupid enough to go out during snowstorm that night in hopes to capture the winter spirit. A spirit who’s been watching him sleep for gods know how long.

“What are you doing here, Jack?”

“I came to drop off whatever-it-is-called you left in the forest, but this thing makes a lot of noise when I try to put it down and you were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t know what to do”

“It’s an automatic set, opens at the slightest touch. I’m surprised you even managed to put it together.” Hiccup rubbed his eyes and glared at the weapon, searching for any damages. No, perfectly packed up.

“Wouldn’t be needing it anymore, I guess.”

“No longer want to kill me? That’s a relief."

Hiccup half-smiled at that, nervously picking at his sleeves and trying to come up with the least offensive version of what he was about to ask.

“So, what are you exactly?” smooth as always, Hiccup.

The guy surprisingly found it hilarious and proceeded to laugh for good thirty seconds. He then quickly pulled himself together and looking Hiccup dead in the eye murmured:

“I’m bad news .”

“That… doesn’t answer my question.”

“You want a life story? It’s a pretty long one”

“Try me”

“Alright. It all started one chilly day 300 years ago-”

Hiccup was reaching for his boots over the bed when he heard the number and fell off.

As Jack ran up to him to hold out a hand, Hiccup waved it off “I’m fine, I’m fine. Go on. ”

“I had a little sister and we used to play games together every day. I always found ways to make her laugh. I wanted to make her life fun and exciting. So during a cold but perfect weather for skating, we went to a pond nearby… ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, huge apologies to you guys for having to wait for so long! There's no particular excuse for the delay, except that I had no idea where to go with this story. To be honest I still haven't decided where it's heading but we'll see how it goes.  
> Quick note: the timeline is of HTTYD and Jack has his memories. More to come.


End file.
